jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Krieg der Gungan-Stämme
Der Krieg der Gungan-Stämme war ein interner Konflikt der Gungans, der sich um das Jahr 3000 VSY auf dem Planeten Naboo ereignete. Der bewaffnete Konflikt entstand aus Spannungen und Streitigkeiten zwischen den verschiedenen Stämmen, für die der Gungan-Boss Rogoe verantwortlich war. Der Krieg wurde schließlich von Boss Gallo beendet, der die verfeindeten Stämme der Gungans zu einem gemeinsamen Volk vereinte, Rogoe besiegte und die Stadt Otoh Gunga erbaute. Dieser Krieg ist daher eines der wichtigsten Elemente der gunganischen Geschichte. Vorgeschichte miniatur|links|148pxVerursacher des Konfliktes war der Gungan-Boss Rogoe, der die Streitigkeiten initiierte und die Stämme der Gungans gegeneinander ausspielte. Er fügte den Stämmen durch gezielte verbrecherische Aktionen heimlich Schaden zu, und ließ dabei alles so aussehen, als wären es die anderen Stämme gewesen. So entstand eine tiefe Feindseligkeit und später sogar militärische Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Stämmen der Gungans, die Boss Rogoe ausnutzte, um seinen eigenen Machtbereich zu vergrößern und vom Kampf geschwächte Gungans zu versklaven. Einzig der mächtige Boss Gallo hielt sich als einziger aus diesem Krieg heraus, da er ihn für sinnlos und unmoralisch hielt. Viele Gunganstämme waren nervös, auf welche Seite Gallo sich schlagen würde, falls er doch irgendwann mitkämpfen sollte. Verlauf Zerstörung von Otoh Sancture miniatur|Bursas greifen Otoh Sancture an.Der Konflikt eskalierte endgültig, als Rogoe einige Bursa-Clans auf seine Seite brachte und mit ihnen die StadtOtoh Sancture fast vollständig ausradierte. Boss Gallo, das Oberhaupt der Stadt, befand sich zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffs gerade auf der Jagd, und so überlebte er als einer der Wenigen. Er machte sich sofort auf die Suche nach Hilfe. Im Norden von Otoh Sancture stieß er auf das Lager des Kriegers Marsune, der für viele Gungans als Volksheld galt, weil er von den reichen Stämmen stahl und den armen Stämmen half. Marsune erklärte sich bereit, beim Wiederaufbau von Otoh Sancture zu helfen, wenn Gallo ihm dafür die fünf Nerfs, die dieser im Schlepptau hatte, übergab. Die Tiere waren eigentlich für ein großes Festmahl gedacht, das am Abend in Otoh Sancture stattfinden sollte. Da er für die Tiere keine Verwendung mehr hatte, überließ Gallo sie Marsune. Dieser gewährte ihm dafür das Kommando über einige Glurrgs. Mit deren Hilfe baute Gallo ein kleines Lager, in dem er Flüchtlinge zu Milizgungs ausbildete und sie bewaffnete. Als seine kleine Truppe stark genug war, kehrte er nach Otoh Sancture zurück und vertrieb die Bursas. Doch Gallo war überzeugt, dass mehr hinter dem Angriff steckte als die bloße Angriffslust der Tiere. In den Wäldern vor der Stadt entdeckte er kurz darauf einen Späher aus Rogoes Armee, der in Begleitung von Bursas unterwegs war. Gallo erkannte, dass Rogoe die Bursas gezähmt hatte und nicht nur hinter der Zerstörung seiner Heimatstadt, sondern auch hinter dem Krieg zwischen den Stämmen steckte. Gallo ließ den Späher am Leben und sagte ihm, er solle zu Rogoe zurückkehren und ihm sagen, dass Gallo zurückschlagen werde. Kurz darauf kam Marsune zu ihm und nachdem er erfahren hatte, was vor sich ging, schloss er sich Gallo umgehend an. Einigung der Stämme miniatur|links|Otoh Jahai.Gallo fasste den Entschluss, Rogoe zu bezwingen und den Frieden unter den Gungans wiederherzustellen. Um dies zu erreichen, musste er allerdings eine großen Herausforderung stellen: Die Stämme der Gungans wieder zu vereinen. Mit seiner kleinen Truppe, die aus den Überlebenden von Otoh Sancture bestand, machte sich Gallo auf den Weg zu den größeren Gungan-Städten, um sich ihre Hilfe zuzusichern. Als erstes kamen sie nach Otoh Jahai. Boss Tenko, der Verwalter der Stadt, behauptete, die Einwohner der nahegelegenen Stadt Otoh Langua hätten den heiligen Stab von Otoh Jahai gestohlen. Gallo marschierte nach Otoh Langua, doch der dortige Boss, Hantic, stritt ab, den Stab gestohlen zu haben. Otoh Langua habe schon genug Probleme, seit Otoh Jahai die Schatzkammer der Stadt geplündert hätte, entgegnete er. Gallo bemühte sich, einen Kompromiss zu finden und machte sich zunächst auf die Suche nach dem Stab, den er schließlich tief im Inneren des Waldes fand. Dabei stieß er auch auf ein kleines Lager von Rogoes Soldaten, welches er angriff und plünderte. Dort fand er den Schatz von Otoh Langua, den er in die Stadt zurückbrachte, bevor er Boss Tenko seinen heiligen Stab übergab. Beide Städte erkannten, dass sie von Rogoe gegeneinander aufgebracht worden waren und erklärten sich bereit, Gallo mit Waffen und Soldaten bei seinem Vorhaben zu unterstützen. Mit der neuen Armee machte sich Gallo auf den Weg in die Stadt Otoh Urs, wo sie um weitere Unterstützung baten. Boss Copek erklärte ihnen jedoch, dass Otoh Urs immer häufiger von Bursas angegriffen wurde und keine Soldaten entbehren könne. Gallo erklärte ihm daraufhin, dass die Bursas für Rogoe kämpften und entschloss sich, die Bursa-Clans, die unweit der Stadt lauerten, zu vernichten. Nach einem kurzen Kampf schloss sich auch Boss Copek der immer größer werdenden Truppe Gallos an. Gallos Armee stand schließlich vor der bisher schwierigsten Aufgabe: Der letzte große Gungan-Boss, Hoxie, der Verwalter der Stadt Otoh Raban, war zusammen mit seinen Männern in einem riesigen Gefängnis Rogoes gefangen, das schwer bewacht war und über starke Verteidigungsmaßnahmen verfügte. Gallo hatte auf seinem Kreuzzug jedoch nicht nur Männer einsammeln können, sondern auch schwere Waffen, darunter große Booma-Katapulte. Mit diesen zerstörten sie die Türme des Gefängnisses und schossen ein Loch in die Mauer, sodass die Armee in den Gefängniskomplex eindringen konnte. Dort vernichteten sie Rogoes Soldaten und befreiten alle Gefangenen. Boss Hoxie schloss sich als der letzte große Gungan-Boss Gallos Bewegung an. Dieser hatte nun endlich eine Armee, die stark genug war, um Rogoe herauszufordern. Angriff auf Spearhead miniatur|Die Schlacht um Spearhead.Gallos Streitmacht richtete ihren Blick nun auf Spearhead, die gewaltige Festungsstadt Rogoes. Sie befand sich zum Teil über Wasser und zum Teil unter Wasser und war mit unzähligen schweren Geschütztürmen sowie einer dicken Mauer und mehreren Schildgeneratoren gewappnet. Rogoe selbst befand sich in einer Unterwasser-Festung, die auf dem Grund eines Sees lag, der komplett von der Mauer umschlossen wurde. Trotz dieser enormen Verteidigungsstärke der Stadt war Gallo fest entschlossen, Rogoes Terror ein für alle Mal ein Ende zu setzen. Während Gallo einen Stützpunkt aufbaute, begab sich sein treuer Gefährte Marsune zum Bongomacher-Kollektiv, einer kleinen Siedlung, die über mehrere Schiffswerften verfügte. Marsune beauftragte das Kollektiv damit, bewaffnete Bongos für Gallos Armee zu bauen. Diese würden sie brauchen, um die Unterwasserstadt anzugreifen. Wenig später stieß Gallo in den Wäldern auf einen Bursa-Clan, den er dazu bringen konnte, für ihn zu kämpfen. miniatur|links|Angriff auf die Schildgeneratoren.Als Gallos Armee bereit war, begann der groß angelegte Angriff. Während Gallo und Marsune die Landtruppen anführten, griffen die Bongos die Unterwasserstadt an. Unter schwersten Verlusten gelang es Gallos Streitmacht, in die Stadt einzudringen, Rogoes Truppen zu zerschlagen und die Geschütztürme am Ufer zu zerstören. Danach zerstörten sie die Schildgeneratoren, die Rogoes Festung schützten. Damit war der Weg für die Bongos frei – binnen kürzester Zeit lag die Unterwasserfestung in Trümmern, Rogoe kam dabei ums Leben. Damit war Spearhead gefallen und nicht nur die Schlacht, sondern der gesamte Krieg war vorüber. Nachwirkungen miniatur|Otoh Gunga.Gallo hatte sein Ziel erreicht: Rogoe war besiegt und die Stämme der Gungans vereint. Die Armee, die er in die Schlacht geführt hatte, nannte er „Große Armee der Gungans“. Sie sollte Jahrtausende überdauern und eine der wichtigsten Stützen der gunganischen Gesellschaft sein, da sie für die langfristige Sicherheit des Volkes unumgänglich war, wie sich zum Beispiel in der Schlacht von Naboo im Jahre 32 VSY zeigte. Gallo läutete ein Zeitalter des Friedens ein. Auf den Grundfesten von Spearhead erbaute er die neue Gungan-Hauptstadt Otoh Gunga, die über Jahrtausende ein Symbol des Friedens und des vereinten Volkes darstellte. Gallo und sein treuer Partner Marsune waren auf ewig Volkshelden für die Gungans, und der Krieg war für sie das wichtigste Ereignis ihrer Geschichte, an den sie sich für immer erinnern würden. Quellen *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''The Essential Atlas'' Kategorie:Kriege Kategorie:Legends en:War of the Gungan tribes es:Guerra de las Tribus Gungan